Super Villain
by Guardian Number 6
Summary: I had come to a realization. I wasn't the hero everyone loved; I was the villain.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]: So, I was watching a Megamind amv while taking a break from writing about 3 fics at once…when one of the lines from the movies flew through my mind. I soon thought of Courtney, then Duncan, then Gwen…then Duncan…and my thoughts went back to Courtney. Since I've gotta be one of the few DxC fans who hasn't done something depressed from Courtney's perspective soon after the unfortunate incident yet…I knew I had to bring this to life. It will be short because suddenly I'm blank on what to write…but… Without further ado… Super villain!**

I thought everyone loved me. I was under some stupid façade that everyone would always love me. I held back biting laughter. That sure came back to bite me in the ass. I was mean. Vengeful. A complete and utter drama queen. I picked out every flaw a person had, with no regards to their feelings at all.  
>I was a bitch.<br>A villain.  
>No, scratch that, I was a super villain! My power was fucking myself over. My enemies were the general public.<p>

Villains always lose; never find success.  
>Villains always vow revenge against the hero. I had to be one of the few who ever truly had mine.<br>Everybody hates the villain.  
>The villain keeps the heroes love interest captured, occupied…unavailable.<p>

I was betrayed by a girl I thought was my friend, and soon eliminated.  
>I had promised revenge against Gwen. Although, looking back, the guilt was probably enough.<br>I was hated by almost every cast member, and millions of total drama fans.  
>I had kept Duncan and Gwen apart for over a year without even knowing it. Well, I knew, but I'd never really thought about it that way before…<p>

Everyone feared the villain, and often obeyed them in order to save themselves.

So many times I had bossed people around…few had the self-respect and courage to stand up for themselves.

_The villain…Never gets the guy_

**[A/N]: Yes, I had to end it like that. The Megamind line that went through my head was "I'm not the hero. I don't save the world, I don't fly off into the sunset, **_**and I don't get the girl**_**." And later, Minion's "I may not know much, but I do know this: The bad guy doesn't get the girl!"**

**And I told you it would be short! Just a crappy little drabble, why did I waste so much time on it? *Shrugs* I'd better get back to "Hannah's tears and regrets", "Revolution" and the final chapter of "What I've done"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I know you were all expecting an update, and frankly I **_**hate **_**when people pull stunts like this, but it's important. **

**You may have noticed how many interactive stories have suddenly been taken down. If not, it's time you know.  
>The site has taken down a majority of these stories overnight. If yours happens to be one that hasn't been pinned yet (like mine, "Total Drama Creepy Carnival"), you're extremely lucky. <strong>

**I'd like to ask that you contribute to demigodgirl1000's cause. **

**.net/u/2612085/ **

**That's her profile there (please notify me if the link failed to appear). She's accepting people from **_**all **_**archives (as far as I know, anyway), **_**and is looking for usernames to add to her petition.**_

"**This is not spam, it's for a cause! As we can see, FanFiction deleted all our interactives last night.  
>If it was not yet deleted, then FanFiction has not pinned you yet.<br>Interactives are not allowed under a certain guideline that states we must only write about the fandom characters, no original characters allowed.  
>Even though we're still using the same medium to write our stories, it's not allowed. Interactive readers and writers alike, I think we can all say that we love our interactives, and want to protect them from this happening again. I am starting a petition to have this guideline revised, will you sign? Message me and I'll add you to the list!"<strong>

_**-Demigodgirl1000**_

**Even if you don't read/write interactives, I encourage you to drop her a PM requesting you be added to her list. It would mean a lot to those of us involved in the OC world, and I'd be **_**extremely **_**thankful!**

**-**_**EmmaTheHomicidalSquid**_


End file.
